rfidwvufandomcom-20200213-history
RFID Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! History Types of Tags RFID Tags RFID Tag is a device that consists of a microchip and an antenna that holds the information of an object. There are three different types of RFID tags. Tags can be active, passive, or battery-assisted passive. Active tags '''are powered by a battery on the tag, for this reason the tags are larger than other tags. The battery can serve as a full source or a partial source of power depending on the reader. Some batteries can be replaced after the battery life expires, but some cannot, which can be a problem with active tags. The advantages of having an active tag are reading at a greater distance and carrying additional sensors for other applications. Since the tag is powered by its own battery, it helps generate the power capable of reading at distances in the hundreds of feet. Power can also be divided up to other sensors for additional applications. The disadvantages of having an active tag is the size of tags are larger because of the battery on it. The battery may not be rechargeable and may have to be thrown out after it is all used up. '''Passive tags are tags that are powered by the RFID reader when they pass under it. They do not contain their own battery, and therefore cannot carry as much information as active tags. The advantages of having passive tags are it functions without batteries, therefore, it can be used longer than active tags, and don’t have to be disposed of. They are less expensive since they do not contain a battery, for this reason they are also smaller in size. The disadvantages of having passive tags is it is battery-less. Without a battery the tags needs to be within a shorter distance of the scanner to be read. Also the tag cannot contain as much information, nor can include other sensors without a battery. The tag is still functional after it is sold, so information is still attainable. Battery-Assisted Passive (BAP) tags '''are tags that contain a smaller battery than active tags and the battery is only activated when it is ran under a reader. The tag will use the power of the reader to activate itself and send the information to the reader. The advantages of BAP tags are a mix of both passive and active. Since the battery in the tags are smaller the tag can be smaller than active tags. It can power itself and carry other sensors that passive tags cannot. It also reads at larger distances than passive tags. The disadvantages of BAP tags are they are larger than passive tags, reads at a more limited range than active tags, and battery outages can result in problems. Scanners '''RFID Scanners '''are the device that reads the stored information from the RFID tag. It converts radio waves into digital information that is able to be read easily. Scanners can either be fixed to a surface for tags to pass by or mobile to pass the scanners over the tags. There are three different type of scanner used to read the three different type of tags. '''Passive Reader Active Tags (PRAT) '''are scanners that only receive radio signals from active tags. Can be used with active or BAP tags, although BAP tags wouldn’t have as long of a range or as much information on it. '''Active Reader Passive Tag (ARPT) '''are scanners that transmits signals out to look and retrieve information from passive tags. They transmit the signals and also receive authentication from the tags to read its information. Can be used with passive tags. '''Active Reader Active Tag (ARAT) '''are scanners that awaken the active tags with a signal when nearby. These can be used with active tags or BAPS. BAPS are mainly used with this scanner. Frequencies Costs '''Tags: * Basic passive RFID: 10¢ USD each – Good for paper or other non-metal, liquid :material. Will not work for IT or metal assets. * Metal passive RFID: $1.50 USD each – Larger passive tags that work on metal surfaces. :Required for servers or metal-equipment, especially in a data center. * Active RFID: $15-$20 USD each – Powered RFID tags that emit their own signal every :30 seconds. Active RFID is fully automated and highly accurate. No human involvement :and nearly 100% read rates. Immediate notification as things move around or disappear. Readers: * Handheld – Passive RFID handheld readers. Great for manual auditing of a location, :data center rack, etc. About $3,000 each. * Fixed Position passive RFID: Portal readers installed in a doorway that detect assets :moving through. Cost$10,000–20,000 per portal for hardware, installation and :configuration * Active RFID readers: Zonal readers that cover about 3000 square feet detecting active :RFID tags in their zone. Fully automated, notifying administrators and updating the :database in real time. Figure $1,250-$1,500 each. * Active RFID Rack/Room Locators: Work in conjunction with Active RFID readers to :report the precise rack or room location of the active RFID-tagged asset. Figure $150- :$200 each. Future Uses Today Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:History Category:Types of RFID tags Category:Scanners Category:Frequencies Category:Costs Category:Future Category:Present day uses